Charlie
by A Life To Write
Summary: #Charlie.


**Charlie.**

Un discret coup d'œil vers le banc me fit savoir qu'elle était toujours là. Je souris, heureux. Rivant de nouveau mes yeux sur mon carnet de croquis, je terminais de dessiner ses magnifiques yeux de velours. Dessiner. C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour me rapprocher d'elle. Ma Charlie me disait souvent que j'étais trop timide. Il n'empêche que j'avais également un « don » pour le dessin. Et que la fille sur le banc m'inspirait drôlement. Des années qu'elle s'asseyait dessus, regardant le soleil se coucher dans le parc. Super romantique. Peut-être qu'elle attend quelqu'un. Qui ne viendra jamais. Parfois, quand je décide d'être optimiste, il m'arrive de croire que c'est moi qu'elle attend. Pourtant, je n'ai rien de spécial. Je sais juste dessiner. Il paraît que c'est classe et que ça plaît aux filles. J'aimerais bien que ça lui plaise à elle. A Charlie.

Charlie… Deux filles différentes et pourtant si semblables… La première, celle qui occupait une place pas croyable dans mon cœur, une beauté saisissante, un rire cristallin, une imagination débordante. Charlotte Montainer. L'amour de ma vie depuis que j'avais cinq ans. Dix ans avaient passés, je n'avais cessé de l'aimer. Ce qui fait passablement chier puisque j'ai la foutue tendance à virer au rouge coquelicot quand elle me regarde. Et le pire c'est quand elle me parle. Je ne peux plus ouvrir la bouche. Bon, les occasions sont rares ceci dit, on n'est pas souvent dans la même classe. Je crois qu'elle pense que je ne l'aime pas. Que je l'évite. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire… Je l'aime tant. Pas une seconde ne passe sans qu'elle occupe mes pensées. C'est dur. Mais c'est la vie. C'est fait exprès non ? Charlie n'aime pas son prénom. Mais elle adore son surnom. Peut-être à cause de Charlie Chaplin. Alors pour lui faire plaisir, même si elle ne le sait pas, je l'appelle Charlie. Dans mon monde à moi. Elle a de longs cheveux roux pâle, qui semblent flamboyer sous le soleil. Des yeux aussi verts que la forêt amazonienne. Grande et fine, elle a des rondeurs là où il faut. C'est la plus belle fille du monde. Et je défie quiconque de dire le contraire.

Et puis il y a Charlie. Charlie, ma meilleure amie. Souriante, drôle, quoique ça dépend, elle se débat côté études, mais n'arrive pas à grand-chose, ce qui explique pourquoi je la laisse copier sur moi à chaque exam'. Elle, je la connais depuis tout petit. Je ne sais plus depuis quand exactement. Je crois que c'était au jardin d'enfant. Je jouais sur la balançoire avec d'autres enfants quand une dame est arrivée en tenant une petite fille par la main. Elle nous l'a présentée. Charlotte Teksi. La fillette nous a regardé, l'air de dire « Eh ben quoi, vous avez jamais vu une fille de votre vie ? ». Puis elle s'est dirigée vers la balançoire, a poussé tranquillement celui qui la mobilisait depuis un quart d'heure et s'est assise d'un air décidé. A ce moment-là, j'ai su que nous serions amis. Elle n'a pas changé d'ailleurs. Plutôt petite et un peu ronde, elle n'a jamais complexé. Pas même avec son surnom de primaire : « Bouboule ». En fait, elle s'est contentée de mettre la tête du sale type qui l'a trouvé dans la cuvette des WC. Charlie, elle est blonde, un blond un peu fané. Et elle a les yeux bleus. Ses yeux, ils sont incroyables. Parfois ils sont bleu glacé, d'autres fois bleu océan. Ça change selon son humeur. Bref, c'est Charlie. Ma Charlie.

J'ai deux Charlie dans ma vie. Une que je ne connais pas, une que je connais trop. Deux Charlie totalement différentes, et pourtant semblables.

**- Allez, viens bougre d'andouille !**

Charlie me regarde d'un air insistant. J'aurais adoré l'étrangler. Bon, faut dire que je l'ai cherché aussi. Venir à une foutue soirée dansante en smoking. N'empêche. _Pourquoi _elle m'a invité à danser ? Elle sait pertinemment que je danse aussi bien que Chewbacca ! Et encore, même lui devait mieux danser que moi. Poussant un soupir agacé, je me lève. Oh, j'aurais put refuser. Mais l'autre Charlie était non loin. Qu'aurait-elle pensé ? Je n'ose l'imaginer. Et… Merde. Voilà. La musique a viré aux slows. Ma Charlie me lance un sourire amusé. Je grimace. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules, je prends ses hanches doucement. Le bon point, c'est que je sais danser les slows. Éducation de merde oblige. Elle maugrée quelque chose et je comprends qu'elle me demande de sourire. Et j'essaye. Sans grand résultat. Tranquillement, au rythme de la musique, je virevolte. Enfin ça, c'est l'image que je voudrais donner. En fait, dès que mon regard croise celui de l'autre Charlie, j'ai envie de mourir. Ah, elle rit maintenant. Elle doit se fiche de moi. Ma Charlie à moi, celle qui danse dans mes bras, ma presque-sœur, pose sa tête sur mon épaule. J'aurais adoré que l'autre fasse ça. Surtout qu'on dirait un couple là. Minute. Un couple ?

La musique se finit lentement. J'ai envie d'étrangler Charlie. Je ne peux pas. Alors je sors. Précipitamment. J'entends des pas derrière moi. Des talons qui claquent sur le sol et résonnent. Charlie. Je m'assieds sous un arbre, rageur, et regarde fixement l'horizon. Elle arrive devant moi, essoufflée. Je lis des questions dans ses yeux. Et me contente de bouder. De ruminer ma colère. Elle a compris. Je sais qu'elle a compris. Elle me connaît mieux que personne. Mieux que moi-même. Alors elle pousse un cri de rage. Tourne les talons violemment et s'éloigne. Elle est sans doute repartie à la fête. Qu'importe ? je sors mon carnet de dessin de ma poche. Je ne le quitte jamais. Dessus, Charlie, l'air rêveuse, regarde le soleil. Je n'ai su dessiner qu'elle. Est-il temps de changer ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. A vrai dire, la réponse m'effraie encore plus que la question. Quelle qu'elle soit. Le dessin est ma vie. Charlie est ma vie. Mais… et Charlotte ? Qu'est-elle réellement ? Ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, ou… ? Non. Je ne veux pas savoir. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Je regrette ce que je viens de faire. Je dois m'excuser. Alors, presque malgré moi, je me relève et commence à avancer vers la musique et les lumières festives. J'entends quelques mots. Qui m'arrêtent.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. Keep you on my arms girl, you'd never be alone._

C'est ça. C'est exactement ça. Et une fois de plus Charlie inonde mes pensées. Tandis que l'autre est chassée de mon esprit. Et… Et si je faisais quelque chose de courageux, pour une fois dans ma vie ? Et si je lui déclarais mon amour ? Oui, mais comment ? En chanson ? Mais bien sûr ! Je prendrais cette chanson et… On verrais bien. Mais quand ? Maintenant serais le mieux. Ma Charlie m'a dit un jour que j'avais une jolie voix, surtout quand je chantais. Peut-être devrais-je tenter le coup. Mais d'abord, il fallait que je connaisse cette chanson. Par cœur. Fébrile, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. Pianotant sur quelques touches, je me connectais au Net et tapais les bribes de chansons entendues. Mon ami Google afficha « Justin Bieber – Boyfriend ». Je grimaçai de nouveau. Justin Bieber. Yerk. Enfin, c'était pour la bonne cause. Juré craché, si ça marche, je le tolèrerais ! Oui parce que y a des limites quoi. J'ai écouté sa chanson une dizaine de fois, puis me suis dit que ça suffirait. De toute façon, c'était un karaoké. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, un cœur et un crayon de papier finement taillé, je marchais vers la salle de danse. Enfin en tout cas ça y ressemblait. J'avais un trac de fou, une envie pas possible de me barrer en courant, et l'étrange impression de devoir filer aux toilettes dans les trente secondes qui venaient. Ce que je fis. Au cas où.

J'arrive dans la salle de danse et cherche des yeux le D.J. Déjà, fallait que j'ai le courage de m'avancer vers lui, qui est en hauteur, de lui expliquer la situation, de monter sur scène, et de chanter. Super. Je sais que je n'y arriverais pas. Alors, jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, je croise le regard de Charlie, qui danse avec ses amies. Mon cœur se serre en réalisant que Charlotte, elle, n'est pas là. Ou du moins, pas dans mon champ de vison. Mais ma Muse s'empare de mes pensées une fois de plus. Et me donne la… détermination nécessaire. Je me faufile en douce vers notre D.J. Heureusement pour moi, c'est Steph, un pote. Donc il pigera vite la raison pour laquelle je dois chanter du… De… Bref. Que je dois chanter quoi. Je le tire par la manche d'un air insistant, et il pousse un soupir en faisant un geste de la main pour qu'on le remplace. Le tirant vers un recoin sombre, je lui explique rapidement le plan. Il me fixe quelques secondes, puis murmure entre ses dents quelque chose qui ressemble à : « Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de t'avoir aidé. » Je ne cherche pas à comprendre le sens de ses paroles et grimpe dans les coulisses. Tout en me retenant de courir me cacher. Ah, et l'envie d'aller aux toilettes est également revenue.

**- Hey, les jeunes, ça va comme vous voulez ?**

La voix de mon ami retentit dans toute la salle. Je frémis.

**- Bon, on va vous faire chier deux secondes. J'ai un pote qui veut chanter une chanson pour Charlie. Spéciale dédicace qu'il dit. On envoie la musique !**

Premières notes. Premiers espoirs. Quelques pas sur la scène. Frémissement. Les paroles qui commencent à défiler sur l'écran. Ma voix qui s'élève et qui suit sans efforts la mélodie. Du coin de l'œil, je vois enfin ma Charlie, qui me lance un regard dégoûté. Et part. Mais peu m'importe. Mon regard se fixe sur Charlie. L'autre Charlie. Et je souris. Les dernières notes résonnent dans la salle. Tout le monde s'est arrêté de danser. Les regards sont braqués sur moi. J'ai l'impression que tout cela n'a duré qu'une seconde. Les yeux dans ceux de Charlie, je me rends compte que je dois faire une dernière chose. Avant de ne plus avoir de courage. Doucement, je m'avance jusqu'au bord de la scène et lui prend la main. Et quelques mots. En un souffle. Qui explosent dans la salle.

**- Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?**

Elle dit oui. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, elle dit oui. Je commence à faire connaissance. Apprends qu'elle adore Justin Bieber, enfin ses chansons en tout cas, qu'elle trouve ma demande très romantique, et que je suis très mignon. Tout ce qu'il me faut. A part Justin. Je suis heureux, j'ai un sourire béat plaqué sur mon visage. J'ai beau être absorbé par ses paroles, c'est sa réponse qui me marque le plus. Elle n'avait rien dit. S'était contentée de m'embrasser. Ça vaut toutes les réponses du monde, non ? Du coin de l'œil, je vois mes amis lever les yeux au ciel, ou simplement aborder une mine boudeuse. Bah. Peu importe. La soirée continue doucement. Les cheveux roux de Charlie brillent sous les lumières, et semblent prendre feu. Ce qui est assez amusant. Ils sont sauvages, coiffés en un savant coiffé-décoiffé. Ses yeux verts pétillent lorsqu'elle m'emmène dehors. Et soudain, il y a comme un silence étrange. Elle me prend la main et m'entraîne vers l'arbre. Celui contre lequel je m'étais adossé. Une drôle de boule se forme dans ma gorge. Charlie s'assieds, je l'imite. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous regardons la lune, pleine et laiteuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pense que ce moment est sacrément romantique. Comme dans les films ou les romans. Et à ce moment précis, le héros embrasse sa petite amie. Je commence donc à tourner doucement la tête. Elle avait fait de même. Souriant, je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser.

La sirène qui retentit nous fait sursauter. Une ambulance arrive à toute vitesse. Je regarde autour de moi, dérouté. Un accident ? Déjà ? Petit coup d'œil sur mon téléphone. A peine minuit. L'heure à laquelle Cendrillon rentre du bal. Cendrillon. Ça me fait penser à Charlotte. Son Disney préféré a toujours été Cendrillon. Et à minuit, celle-ci s'enfuit en laissant sa pantoufle de verre. Charlie avait toujours adoré jouer à Cendrillon. Moi, disons que ça avait fini par me lasser. Croisant le regard inquiet de ma nouvelle petite amie, je me relève et lui tends la main galamment. Elle a un sourire un peu tremblant et je l'aide à se remettre debout. Je suppose qu'elle s'inquiète. Pas moi. Au pire, ce doit être un gars qui a trop forcé sur la bouteille et qui menace de se suicider. Ce serait pas la première fois. Main dans la main, nous marchons vers l'ambulance. Un camion est arrêté juste à côté. Le pare-choc est défoncé. Sur un brancard immaculé, un corps. Mon cœur se serre. Accident. De cette distance, je ne saurais dire qui c'est. Des mèches blondes en bataille semblent se révolter contre le rouge qui part des racines. Un rouge sanglant. Une intuition me tenaille le ventre. Je marche plus vite. Charlie aussi. Elle semble terrorisée. Enfin, nous arrivons sur la scène de l'accident. Le conducteur du camion affiche une mine hébétée, comme s'il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Moi, je me tourne vers le corps. Et presse de toutes mes forces la main de Charlie.

Charlotte respire doucement sur son lit d'hôpital. Les médecins disent qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller. Ils n'ont rien voulu ajouter quant à son état. Malgré tout, je sais qu'il est critique. Ma Charlie est déjà pâle et froide. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Le camion l'a percutée alors qu'elle traversait la rue. Il roulait très vite. Trop vite. Il n'a pas eu le temps de freiner en l'apercevant. Côtes broyées. Commotion cérébrale. Une infirmière m'a confié que c'était un miracle qu'elle ait survécu. Ils l'ont gardée en salle d'opération cinq heures. Cinq longues heures. Durant lesquelles Charlie est restée près de moi. J'ai fini par lui dire de partir. De se reposer. Elle m'a lancé un regard désolé. J'ai vu un docteur discuter avec les parents de ma blonde. Sa mère pâlissait à vue d'œil. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. C'est là que j'ai su que Charlie allait mourir. Étrangement, ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. J'étais comme… Déconnecté. Ça n'a pas changé. La réalité me semble irréelle. Impossible. Les machines clignotent tranquillement. La poitrine de Charlie se soulève du mieux qu'elle peut. Je m'approche d'elle. Nostalgique, je prends une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts. Ces cheveux tâchés de sang. Il y a quelques heures seulement.

Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux. Je ne bouge pas. Elle tourne sa tête lentement et me lance un faible sourire. Je me contente de la fixer. Elle ouvre la bouche. Dit quelque chose. Que je n'entends pas. Fronçant les sourcils, je lui fais signe de répéter. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire un grand coup, les rouvre et…

**- Embrasse-moi.**

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle. A peine audible. Et pourtant, sa phrase résonne à mes oreilles sans que je ne fasse un geste, que je ne sorte un mot. Je me contente de la regarder. Elle, si pâle et froide. Son regard est insistant. Je ne ressens rien. Aucune émotion. Alors qu'elle tente de se redresser, un sentiment me submerge. Déraisonné. La colère. Alors que j'ai enfin trouvé l'amour, elle veut que je trompe Charlie pour l'embrasser. Peut-être pense t-elle que je vais me laisser attendrir par le fait qu'elle est sur un lit d'hôpital ? Je ne saurais dire exactement ce qui m'a enragé. Peut-être le trop plein d'émotion. Néanmoins, je me lève sèchement. Le visage fermé, je me dirige vers la porte. Je l'entends murmurer mon nom du mieux qu'elle peut. Me contente de l'ignorer.

**- Je vais mourir,** souffle t-elle.

Certes. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. La porte a claqué derrière moi. Et les machines ont commencé à s'affoler.

En ce huit juillet, par un beau soleil d'été, Charlotte Teksi est décédé. Je ne suis pas allé à son enterrement. J'ai bien trop honte. Ce sentiment me bouffe petit à petit. Heureusement, Charlie est là. Avec elle, tout va pour le mieux. J'oublie tout. Les moments passés avec elle sont les plus beaux de ma vie. J'ai fait un trait sur mon passé. J'ai déménagé. Et surtout, le plus important. J'oublie ma Charlie. La blonde pétillante qui mettait du sel dans ma vie. Je la fais disparaître de ma mémoire. Parfois, je repense à elle. Alors, je croise le regard de Charlie. Et j'oublie.

J'avais deux Charlie dans ma vie. Deux Charlie que j'aimais énormément. Et différemment. L'une est restée, l'autre est partie. A jamais.

* * *

J'espère que cette nouvelle vous a plu. J'admets que faire la différence entre les deux Charlie est difficile. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! ;)


End file.
